Color Blind
by Chibi-marie-chan
Summary: Sakux?Sakura gets into a horrible car crash, but the only injures she seems to have gotten were a few scratches and SHE'S COLOR BLIND...well sort of...she can only see vampires! Was her car crash an accident? Now, most Male vamps want her? WTF! Lemons!
1. Chappy 1: Love Bite

_**Chibi-marie-chan:** Konnichiwaaaaaa, mine-san! This is my first fic…..i'm soooooo excited:D! I hope you peeps like it! Isn't that right _

_panda-chan!? _

_**Gaara:** **-.-;** ….. hn…..don't call me a panda woman! _

_**Chibi-marie-chan:** awwww…panda-chan you should really take out that stick that's shoved up your ass…-**pouts- **_

_**Gaara:** Don't make me use sand coffin on your ass, bitch! _

_**Chibi-marie-chan:** Panda-chan! You spoke in whole sentences! Yay:) ….now I think the wonderful readers would like to start the story! Panda-chan, would you do the honor of starting it... or should I get my steel machete to persuade you other wise? _

_**Gaara:** **-backs away from machete-…. O.O; …. WTF**! Where did that come from!? _

_**Chibi-marie-chan:** **-death glares-** Are you gonna start Panda-Chan or not!? **-playful pouts-** plzzzzzz! Pretty please!!!!! _

_**Gaara:** **-Mutters-** ….. stupid bipolar woman……Yeah, yeah, I start…… _

_**Disclaimer:** **Gaara:** Marie-chan does not own Naruto or meh for that matter**…….O.O;** soooo why am I here!? _

_**Chibi-marie-chan:** Cause' you lub meh so much! **-smirks EVILY-** Now on with the story!!!!..._



**Color Blind**

"_I'm sorry to inform you, Haruno-san, that your daughter has been permanently color blinded."_

_The doctor's words tore my heart apart as I peaked from under my long pink lashes on the hospital bed. My father of course looking haggard _

_and __miserable about the terrible car accident that I unfortunately was injured in. Of course, I hardly remember anything, what do you _

_expect from a __17 year old. Especially, when I was carefully driving the speed limit while a crazy red-headed freak of a driver drove about _

_100 mph right into the__side of my new black hybrid and he got away! After that I just blanked. My mind right now feels like a glass bowl of Jell-O _

_in the back of a jeep __riding down a rocky range at 300 mph. If you can picture that at all. _

_I sighed for about the umpteenth time that day. I MISS MY FRIENDS, DAMN IT! I massaged the tender flesh around my swollen wound on the_

_side of my eye. Which sadly, the temple wound caused me to be color blind. I sighed again as my step-mother burst into the most fakest tears I've_

_ever seen, after the doctor excused himself out the room. My father being chivalrous brought it upon himself to try to comfort his new 'sexy' wife _

_out of the room so she wouldn't be subdued to see me in a bloodied up mess. _

_"Oh poor "mommy"! We don't want to see you blowing chunks from that purtey' ol' lipoed mouth of yurs!" I scoffed under my raspy breath _

_the __whole scene reminded me of a cheesy, old romantic, black-white movie. _

_" Oh, Saku-chan. Dahling' did you say something?" she sniffed pleasantly as she turned from my father and looked back at me with eyes of _

_pure__loathing. Why does this woman insist on calling me by my nick name, only Sasuk….I mean, my special peeps are aloud to call me that! The _

_name __is Sakura! Thank you very much! Damn Californians, this is Japan, bitch! _

_"Oh don't worry about me "mommy" dearest," I emphasized the "dearest" with a very sarcastic note, " I will be fine, alone, in a building _

_with __half dead people, and potent smell of blood, medication, and sanitizer... Oh yeah I'll be just dandy!" I gasped out hoarsely but of course all _

_they __heard was "I 'll be fine!"_

_" All righty hon. well see ya later kido. Sandra, dear, lets leave Saku-chan here, alone so she can rest." my father said smiling slightly at the _

_fact __that me and Sandra were finally warming up to each other…… Not!... They headed out the door at eight after my dad kissed my IV injected _

_hand __and Sandra, the Barbie drone, slobbered over my cheek with her rubbery pouted lips. _

_"She properly had another injection." I snickered to myself when they left. All I heard out side the hallway from my room was Sandra _

_deciding__where to eat because she was soooo worried about me that she forgotten to eat her celery stick. Heh!_

_"Grrrreeat! Go have your caviar, while I eat this invisible burger with a large order of NOTHING…**-**__**sigh-** My life officially sucks!" I whispered _

_loudly towards the door, in hope my father could here me or at least some one who cares. Instead, I hear a dark chuckle from the guest chair _

_from my neighboring patient's room. _

_Did someone hear me? I turn my head to side too quickly that I squeezed my eyes shut from the shooting pain before opening them. My once _

_dark __emerald eyes widened in shock! Right before me sat a boy my age with vibrant bed-head red hair which came to his shoulders, pale ivory _

_skin, __gorgeous jade eyes ringed with thick black eyeliner ( or...insomnia?) and a toned body from what I could tell. I began to drool at the _

_handsome __colorful…...Wait what?….. I thought I was color blind. **O.O;**_

_"**Reality check!…..** Dang this must be a dream." I thought it was a pretty darn good dream too, till the guy gracefully came up to my bedside _

_and pinched my arm as to know I thought I was dreaming. A playful smirk graced his angelic face._

_His head hovered over me and he huskily breathed into my ear, "Your not dreaming, _**my**_ **sweet**."_

_His deep throaty voiced charmed me into an immobile state. His angelic hands brushed my long pink strands of hair from my long neck, _

_revealing __my sensitive glowing porcelain skin. His naughty lips brushed past my throat, leaving my ivory flesh tingling. _

_"I'm Gaara and…Your mine now!" whispering against my skin causing me to involuntarily shiver._

_**Then I felt it.** _

_He bit me, white pearly fangs and all. This Gaara gave me a love bite! I could feel the viscous blood seeping from the bite, trailing down my _

_neck. _

_He snickered as he lapped up the mess with his wet hot tongue._

_**I moaned.**_

_**WTF!?** Why was I moaning for this bastard!?_

_Before I could shove him off me, he chuckled while I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The same laugh of the reckless hit-and-run _

_driver…………….._

_**It was him!!!!!**_

_**"Awwww fuck!……"** was the last thing I said when I slipped into the dark ibis. _

_Love Bite…… _

...

_**Chibi-marie-chan:**__ uoooooooo! How is that for a first chappy! _

_**Gaara:**__ lame……_

_**Chibi-marie-chan:**__ awwww Gaa-chan that was mean! **-sniffles-...**you didn't even like how I set u' up with a sexy 17 yr. old sakura-chan**.-pouts-**_

_**Sakura: -**__**whispers in gaara's ear-**__ awwww gaara-**kuuuun**….u don't like meh?-__**leans in to kiss-**_

_**Gaara: -**__**blush-**__….mfhbds….-__**leans into to kiss-**_

_**Sakura:** -__**pulls back before the kiss-**__……It's too bad you don't like me then! **-devilishly smirks and skips away-** I wonder where sasuke-kun is? Hmmmmm……_

_**Chibi-marie-chan:**__ oooooohhhhhh! GAARA GOT __**PWNED**__!!!! HAHAHAHAHA! __**LMFAO!**__**XD**_

_**Gaara:-**__**blushes redder than a tomato-**__ Damn it you troublesome women!!! Hmmph!_

_**Chibi-marie-chan: . :)**__ u like saku-chan! _

_**Gaara: -**__**glares-**__ I. DO. NOT. LIKE. SAKURA._

_**Chibi-marie-chan: -**__**blows a raspberry-**__ suuuuure u don't **-rolls eyes-**_

_**Sakura: -**__**in the distance-**__ SASUKE-KUUUUUN, WHERE R UUUUUUUU?_

_**Chibi-marie-chan:**__ Looks like u got competition for the cherry blossom!_

_**Gaara:**__ hn……-__**dark jealous aura around him-**_

_**Chibi-marie-chan**__: Don't worry you will win! I believe in you….-__**mumbles- **__not……..Hey do u want a cookie? -__**waves chocolate cookie in his face**_

_**Gaara:**__ COOOOOKIE!!!!! -__**grabs cookie and munches-**_

_**Chibi-marie-chan**__: ANYWAYZ…..__**Review**__ plzzzzz! __**Review **__or Gaara will use his totally awesome sand coffin on you! __**Beware!-**__**giggles-**__ right Panda-chan?_

_**Gaara:-**__**nods and munches-**_

_**Chibi-marie-chan:** Peace out peeps! ohhh and_ **no flames**_ plzzz, they **burn...owwwchhh!** i'll update soon! ;)_


	2. Chappy 2: Come fly with me

**Marie-chan****: ahhhhhhhhh….. srry srry srry, MINE-SAN! Itz been like forevah!!!!!! But I' will update from now onnn! Ka'peesh:D READ! muawhaaaaz **

_My eyes fluttered open. I feel wind whisking past me. 'I'm flying,' I thought, 'I'm really flying!' A dark chuckle broke me from my awe. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't flying, HE was. My memories flooded back to me. The car accident. The hospital. My father and my wrench of a stepmother. The nasty hospital food. The Vampire and his bite! I groaned at the unbearably pain, when I craned my neck to glare at my cocky capture. I hated the feeling of being a damsel of distress! And yet I feel awfully secure and comfortably in his strong invincible arms. I smacked my self out the shear stupidity of my thoughts, what is happening to me? _

_"You're really amusing when you talk to your self." The haired demon laughed. _

_"I'm glad that that you find my pain so funny!" My words dripping with sarcasm. _

_"You know you shouldn't talk to me with such disrespect, with being in your possession and all." his arm clenched tighter around my wrist. He voice was so icy that it made me shiver involuntarily. _

_I didn't want him to think of me as some flimsy, ditzy, pinked haired princess so I grunted out, __**"Bite Me!"**_

_His playful aura returned with a vengeance when he laughed out, "Oh, sweetheart, I already did!" _

_I gasped as his speed picked up. We whizzed past the thick evergreen trees of a forest in a blur. His eagerness frightened me; it seemed he really wanted to get to a place we were traveling to in a hurry. _

_I did the only thing I could do at the moment. Some thing I promised myself I wouldn't do after my mother died of influenza in her bed. _

_I cried. _

_I cried, so hard that I knew this vampire's clothes would be completely drenched._

_I cried, so hard that it knocked me out into dark, empty oblivion while my capture kept moving, taking me into the unknown. _

_'I'm sorry, mommy, I cried.' _

_**THE END! Lmao **__****__** jkjk ….i was thinking I should end here for the chapter but I feel generous sooooo on with da story! ;)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Later that night xxxx**_

_Gaara's Pov:_

_She was sleeping, I realized after she was crying for some unknown reason. Even though I liked her much more when she was awake and bickering with me, I found that she looked almost surreal when she was at rest. Her delicate features looked almost delicious in the moon light that I couldn't help but bring her closer to my chest as we moved silently in the night. We headed up north toward the mountains, nearly a ocean and a couple thousand miles away from where her home in New York Was; having traveled at my full speed I could make it in only two days without rest. I could feel the harsh winds of the of the Himalayas on my skin...winds hard enough to tear the flesh off of any humans...the cold freezing enough to make any human turn into an icicle, but she was safe in my cloak, a cloak strong enough to make even an ice storm feel like light rain in spring. Surely I couldn't let my cherry blossom wither away with the harsh winds so I pulled her closer and closer until the only thing separating us was our clothes...for her sake of course. **(Marie- Chan: Riiiiight gaa-chan, keep telling ur self that, u perv...lmao :D) **_

_Our Castle came to view on the monstrous mountain. I soared threw the air like an eager bird flying home to eat its prey, and trust me when I say that I will savor every part of the cherry blossom in my arms. The bite on her neck was changing her to one of us faster than I thought it would when she randomly awoke an hour away from the hospital I stole her away from. I never new any one who could, have such mental abilities after being bitten with my numb injection poison that could change a human without waking them up for days. She is truly amazing._

'_I have to mate her before the others get to see her.' _

_No doubt, Naruto will probably tell everyone about her before I head to the gates._

_That dobe, can't keep a secret to save his life…..but maybe his ramen…. **idiot.**_

_Graced with her light hot breath on my cold neck, I shivered with impatience to rip her clothes off and have my way with her. Her scent filled my nostrils; an unusual aroma off raspberries and cinnamon. I was instantly intoxicated. My legs jumped faster from rocky ledges leading up towards a snow ridden mansion. _

_The gates were up ahead. I could almost see Naruto's bouncing figure in the distance. **'Humph'** I could also see Neji also, Damn…he looks hungry! **OHHH FUCK!**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Hehehehehehhehehehehhe**__…..i __**vill **__update __**zooon!**__**Bawhahahhahhahahah**__….__**REVIEW!**_

_**Gaara:**__**(O,o)**__ wtf r u on, woman!_

_**Marie-chan:**__ a little of this a little of dat! __**Lol **_

_**Gaara:**__ oooookkaaaaay… __**O.O**__ ..anywayz __**review **__or I'll sick Marie-Chan on ur ass, __**son!**_

_**Marie-Chan: -foaming from the mouth- RAAWWWRRRR!...**haha jk ...ja ne, peepz! 3_


End file.
